Juvenile Orion
Square-Enix | publisher_en = Broccoli Books | publisher_other = | demographic = | magazine = Monthly Stencil | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = June 2001 | last = 2003 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a trading card game and shōjo manga series. A spin-off of the ''Aquarian Age franchise, the story revolves around male characters with supernatural powers. The trading card game was developed and released in Japan by Broccoli Co., Ltd. The Juvenile Orion manga is written by Sakurako Gokurakuin also known as Ashika Sakura, and is published in Japan by Square Enix. The manga was serialized in Monthly Stencil from June 2001 to August 2003. The English language translation of the manga is published by Broccoli Books. Plot The manga follows the story of 16-year-old Mana on an adventure through the Aquarian Age. A sixteen year old girl, Mana returns to her hometown to reunite with her childhood friend after having been gone for seven years. But her friend, Kaname, seems to have changed too while they've been apart. Mana's re-emergence soon sets off a series of events that alters the lives of Kaname and his best friend, Naoya. Classmates Isshin and Tsukasa, as well as their teacher Tomonori, find themselves drawn in as well. Soon, they all discover that they have a part to play in the "Aquarian Age" - a war that has been secretly raging for thousands of years. Now the future of the world depends on one girl and her destiny. Characters The characters in the Juvenile Orion series include: * - 16 years old - Mana has just transferred to Seika High. Because of her strong need to protect her loved ones, she agrees to participate in the Aquarian Age. She is kind and a hard worker, but can be clutzy at times. She cares deeply for Kaname. Since her parents died, she currently lives with her aunt, who is a writer. She is a strong mind breaker. Her sudden appearance awakens Kaname's dark powers. * - 16 years old - Kaname considers himself a typical high school student. He is a little stubborn but straightforward. He lost his parents in an accident when he was younger, and lives with his older sister. He is in the basketball team at school. Faction: Darklore * - 17 years old - Naoya is the only male kin of the Itsuki family, an influential power in the E.G.O. He has telepathic ability, and has the potential to become a strong Mind Breaker. He is outgoing and friendly. Faction: E.G.O * - 18 years old - Isshin is an heir to a Chinese conglomerate, and an expert in Chinese martial arts. His hobbies include motorcycles and basketball, and is in the same basketball team as Kaname. He is very proper and strait-laced. Faction: Arayashiki * - 16 years old - Tsukasa was suffering from amnesia wandering the streets when he was found by Tomonori and now stays with him. He is kind and gentle, but gets depressed easily because of his loss of memory. Faction: Eraser * - 24 years old - Tomonori grew up in a Wiz-Dom orphanage, and used to live alone until he found Tsukasa. He is a math teacher at Seika High. He is a little strict, but is well-liked by his students. He is a great cook, but has a low tolerance to alcohol. Faction: Wiz-Dom * - 17 years old - Haruna is Naoya's twin sister. She is bed-ridden and connected to a machine that controls her strong powers. Faction: E.G.O * - Kaoru is a strong Mind Breaker who is interested in Mana for reasons unknown. * - Mizunagi is a cool and calm guy. He is one of the psychic hunters. Faction: E.G.O * - Ama-inu is a hot-blooded psychic who takes enjoyment in killing people. Faction: Darklore * - Kuga is a handsome psychic who is the closest to Kaoru. Faction: Wiz-Dom * - Kasei is a mysterious psychic who doesn't talk much. He carries a long sword on his back. Faction: Arayashiki * Lafayel - Lafayel is a strong psychic who has great resentment towards Tsukasa Amou. He is one of the psychic hunters. Faction: Eraser Factions There are five factions in Juvenile Orion and the Aquarian Age TCG. They are: * E.G.O - Officially named the "Evolutional Girls Organization," they claim to be a new kind of race with special psychic abilities. They rose to unite the other three factions on Earth. :Jobs: psychic, student, businessman, rock star, athlete, doctor * Arayashiki - With the power of the gods and nature on their side, they use their own spiritual powers as catalyst for their spells. Arayashiki is the federation that the Eastern spell casters created. :Jobs: shaman, martial artist, onmyōji, ninja, samurai * Wiz-Dom - Born in the West. The forbidden art of magic has been passed down through generations despite facing much persecution. This secret organization is created by these magic users is Wiz-Dom. :Jobs: priest, witch, sorcerer, wizard, pierrot * Darklore - They are the descendants of various legendary species that ruled the Earth during ancient times. :Jobs: vampire, werewolf, mermaid/merman, demon * Eraser - This space crew of aliens suddenly appeared from the outer world. Their merciless attacks on the Earth's four powers earned them the name Eraser. :Jobs: angels, androids A 6th faction, Polestar Empire, is introduced in the main Aquarian Age Saga II trading card game and briefly mentioned in the manga. Sources External links *[http://www.aquarian-age.org/orion/ Aquarian Age - Juvenile Orion website] Category:Collectible card games Category:Manga published by Gangan Comics Category:Manga series